The Great Sloth Detective
Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) *Olivia Flaversham - Lily (LeapFrog) *Hiram Flaversham - Mr. Frog (LeapFrog) *Toby - Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) *Mrs. Judson - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Professor Ratigan - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Fidget - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Bartholomew - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Felicia - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Barmaid - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Miss Kitty - Terk (Tarzan) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) and Freddi Fish (Humongous Entertainment) *Queen Mousetoria - Gia the Jaguar (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Disguised Criminal - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Juggling Octopus - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Frog and Salamander - Mort and King Julien (Madagascar) *Piano Mouse - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Mouse with a Crutch - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Client from Hampstead - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Bartender - The Pink Panther Scenes *The Great Sloth Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Opening Titles *The Great Sloth Detective part 2 - Po Finds Lily *The Great Sloth Detective part 3 - Enter Sid *The Great Sloth Detective part 4 - Enter Tai Lung *The Great Sloth Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Sloth Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Classified! *The Great Sloth Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store *The Great Sloth Detective part 8 - Vlad Vladikoff Kidnaps Lily/The Chase *The Great Sloth Detective part 9 - 'There's Always A Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great Sloth Detective part 10 - Tai Lung's Plan *The Great Sloth Detective part 11 - Sid's Observation *The Great Sloth Detective part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Sloth Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Sloth Detective part 14 - Bar Fight/Following Vlad Vladikoff *The Great Sloth Detective part 15 - Sid and Tai Lung's Confrontation *The Great Sloth Detective part 16 - Tai Lung's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Sloth Detective part 17 - 'We Set the Trap Off Now!' *The Great Sloth Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Sloth Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase *The Great Sloth Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Sloth Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Sloth Detective part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Gallery Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth as Basil of Baker Street Po the Panda.jpg|Po the Panda as Dr. David Q. Dawson LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Olivia Flaversham Mr. Frog.jpg|Mr. Frog as Hiram Flaversham Classified penguins.png|Classified as Toby Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Mrs. Judson Tailung.jpg|Tai Lung as Professor Ratigan Vlad Vladikoff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as Fidget Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Bartholomew Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Felicia DW Read in Arthur TV Series.jpg|D.W. Read as the Barmaid Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Miss Kitty The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5010045-1024-576.jpg|Miss Bianca and Freddi Fish.png|Freddi Fish as Miss Kitty's Sisters Gia.jpg|Gia the Jaguar as Queen Mousetoria Warren T. Rat-0.jpg|Warren T. Rat as Disguised Criminal Louis princess and the frog.jpg|Louis the Alligator as the Juggling Octopus Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as the Frog King Julien.jpg|King Julien as the Salamander Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as the Piano Mouse Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as the Mouse with a Crutch Sandy Cheeks.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as the Client from Hampstead Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as the Bartender Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs